Tis the Season
by EleanorKate
Summary: Lucifer hates Christmas; Chloe tries to change his mind. Single Chapter, rated M for a reason


Jesus Mary and Joseph tonight had been a long and painful one.

Lucifer cringed at his own thoughts as he pushed the 'up' button on the lift for the Penthouse. He hated Christmas with a passion. Not that he minded the drinking and the dancing, that was fine and dandy but why these humans had to insist on covering their houses with all kinds of cheap and nasty sparkling goods he would never know. He loved Chloe and the urchin but they were perhaps the worst offenders when it came to the Christmas decoration Target run. It had happened three weeks ago and her house looked like Santa had vomited left right and centre. The only concession he had given the urchin this year was a small, neatly trimmed real tree that stood in the corner of the penthouse like a naughty child, professionally bedecked in rich purple and gold. Beatrice had screeched that it was 'perfect' and part of him was even touched.

As the lift ground to a halt and the doors shunted open; his eyes rested on the tree and secondly on the Detective's coat that was over the back of a chair. He rubbed his eyes as he stepped out, tiredness suddenly hitting. Was he getting too old, quite literally, for works Christmas parties in Lux? Should he just let the humans _still _celebrate his wretched half brother's birth on the wrong day?

He chuckled to himself. Stuff it. Only 3 more days until the day itself and it was over with.

Suddenly as he walked across the quiet penthouse, his eyes wandered to the balcony doors. Little yellow fairy lights stood around the frame, twinkling at him against the darkness of the early Los Angeles morning. The corner of his lips turned up. They were not there this afternoon nor were the candles on the coffee table or the little batch of presents, wrapped garishly in cartoon reindeer paper sitting under the tree either. The fruit bowl on the table was filled with red, white and green candy canes. "Little Devil" he muttered. That's why the Detective had said she was going to 'do paperwork' upstairs in the penthouse this afternoon rather than come down to Lux. He had been so busy that he had not even had a second to run upstairs or even text her. The balcony floor, he now noticed, was also covered in mounds of fake snow that at a distance looked at least semi-real. Not that it ever really snowed in this part of town.

Putting aside its new decorations, there was a neat pile of blue files on the dining table and he wondered for a second if she had managed any 'paperwork' at all. The Detective however was nowhere to be seen. Looking at it realistically, it was approaching 2am; she had probably been asleep for hours.

Lucifer took great measures to be quiet as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. Twisting and swirling it around he took a sip and then another before he rubbed his eyes again. He leant on his elbow on the bar, perusing the penthouse. He shook his head. Christmas was not his thing, would never be but for the sake of his brand new fiancée and her child, Lucifer decided he could live with it. Maybe.

He threw the remainder of the amber nectar down this throat and left the glass on the bar.

Taking off his jacket and slinging it over his shoulder, he expected to find the said fiancée in bed. When he stepped up into the bedroom, the rich silk sheets were disturbed but Chloe, however was nowhere to be seen. Stepping around, after placing his jacket on the back of a chair, the bathroom was empty but he could hear a gentle, low whirring which he followed out of the large bedroom balcony doors to the hot tub. There he found her, eyes closed as the steam from the water dissipated into the night air. The fake snow had even made it to this side of the building.

Carefully he stepped back, resisting flipping the light on and disturbing her quite yet. Sometimes Chloe Jane Decker, soon to be Morningstar, had the best ideas. He could do with the feel of the warm water on his skin and those little jets massaging his back and shoulders. The company he would have was a bonus. Lucifer dropped down to sit on the bed and began to undo the laces of his patent black brogues, easing his feet out and stretching as he took off his socks. He let out a long breath, pulling at the silk bowtie he wore, shucking his braces and undoing his white shirt. The articles made it to the same chair as his jacket.

Undoing his belt and letting his pants fall to the floor, Lucifer stretched his back before leaning forward, almost touching his toes and letting his muscles release. As much as he didn't need sleep, he liked waking up lighter and refreshed. He wondered for a second whether Chloe might forgive him for wanting to spend a precious child-free weekend in bed. With his eyes shut.

Still in boxers, he walked out onto the balcony again and he regarded her for a second. She was wearing a swimsuit, a bright blue halter neck. He knew which one it was - the deep plunge of it almost down to her navel. Chloe's hair was piled on top of her head and two thick white towels were in the side. Of course, she knew he would be tempted out. Little devil indeed. One of these days she would stop wearing a swimming costume too.

Now Lucifer Morningstar was never one not to miss an opportunity and, losing his silk boxers, he crept to the opposite side of the tub to where her feet were. He had not said a word and her breathing seemed even. Had she fallen asleep? If so, she might never forgive him for not waking her up if she was a prune from the shoulders down.

Lucifer quietly sat on the edge of the tub, letting the water jets massage his calves. That was...he was not going to say the word 'heavenly' but was a little bit more than rather nice. Carefully watching her as he slipped further into the water, stretching out so his feet were by her left hip. He was not touching her but wondered if she could feel his presence as the jets took hold of his skin and muscles in his sides and back. Lucifer sighed loudly and closed his eyes, stretching his arms out along the tiling.

On the other side of the tub, Chloe opened one eye. She hadn't been asleep but until ten minutes before she slipped into the water, had been watching the club CCTV on the screen in the penthouse, wondering when he was going to come up. Half of her wondered how he might react to the decorations but that tree looked so lonely sitting in the corner of the room. She had not gone overboard though but Chloe hoped he would not be too mad. It was his home after all, even with the blue nile diamond on her finger. She had seen him almost recoil at the multi coloured sparkle explosion in her house as she and Trixie had decorated it around him.

She closed the one eye quickly again as his calf accidentally nudged her thigh as he relaxed even further into the water, but a second later, she checked and he was still again.

As quietly as she could in several feet of water, Chloe got up onto her knees, moving eventually to straddle his legs, but did not sit down. He had heard her and felt the movement of the water, but if she wanted to tease him, who was he to object? Lucifer felt the presence of her as she leant forward and put both her hands on the exposed skin of his shoulders. "I was waiting for you", she started, breathing into his ear. "Do you like the decorations?"

Lucifer opened his eyes. Her face was a foot from his. "My eyes do not presently require bleaching from the sight of them all, no".

Chloe smiled. "I will take that as a reluctant yes". She sat down as his arms came down from the tiles to around her waist. "How was your evening?"

"I am losing tolerance for large groups of you humans", Lucifer responded. "If I could suffer migraines, I would have one now".

"Lucifer..." she breathed. "Anything I can help with?" She reached across to the controls and switched up the jets so they were almost pounding his lower back and hips. His eyes nearly rolled up into the back of his head as she giggled at his reaction, feeling the lower jets too as they rushed against her knees. Chloe leant forward, and breathed on his cheek. "I live you please you Satan". Now those were words she never expected to say in her life even if she was joking. He was mustering up a suitable response when she moved again and just ever so briefly kissed the tip of his nose.

Lucifer slid further down in the water again, taking her with him so his shoulders started to get the same treatment as his back. Chloe had assumed he was naked and reached down between the two of them and found she was quite correct. Lucifer inhaled slowly as she wrapped her palm around his still relatively well behaved cock.

He moaned softly as she began to move, ever so slowly but it was last thing he minded as he simply enjoyed the attention he was being given. "Do you really mind the decoration, Lucifer?" she asked. "I can take them down if you want. I know you don't have the same enthusiasm for Christmas as the rest of us".

"It's fine" he muttered. "I am not so completely bad that I am the Grinch but no more". Chloe responded with a simple 'okay' until a sudden breeze whipped across the balcony and managed to dump some of the fake snow into the water with them. Some of it landed in the Devil's hair. "Please don't tell me some of that stuff has actually touched me?"

Chloe took her hand off him and out of the water, picking a few flakes out of his hair. "Not any more" she squeaked. Some of it was plastered to her wet skin but it was the last thing she was worried about. "Do you want to stay in here or get into bed?"

"Bits of me want to stay in here, bits of me want to go inside", he smiled. "Maybe ten minutes here".

Chloe nodded but before she could reach back down into the water, or even lean forward to kiss him, Lucifer had withdrawn one of his arms from the depths and a finger was running down the side of the material of the halter neck. Her skin started to tingle as he pushed the material aside, running a thumb over the nipple he had exposed. "I need you to stop", she whispered after feeling his lips latch onto her skin, pulling at her breast but she was determined. Taking that, albeit wrongly, as a firm 'no more consent' Lucifer sat back, taking his mouth from her, covering her back up again and his arms back up onto the tiles. His body was screaming at him but no was no.

"Okay..."

"I've got something special for you", Chloe breathed, sliding off his thighs. "Stay there for a moment."

He sat, confused, and watched her get out of the water almost running shivering back into the penthouse. She was gone maybe two or three minutes until she reappeared with something behind her back, smiling at him sweetly. She seemed to be unwrapping something if the crinkling of plastic was anything to go by. Lucifer saw a piece of cellophane flutter its way to the floor.

Whatever it was she had, he could not see it even though his eyes tracked her as she slipped back down into the tub. This time she did not sit on his lap but took up her spot where she been before on the opposite side. In her hand he could now see something white just peeking out from her closed fist. Lucifer would freely admit that he was curious whatever she was up to.

Letting him brew for maybe a minute in silence, she watched his eyes move from deep brown to a rich scarlet red. Oh how she hated him for that second. He knew full well what those red eyes did for her and Chloe shifted in the water, distracted from what her intentions had been. "Are you sure I can't put up a few more Christmas decorations Lucifer?" she asked, unfolding her fist and running the candy cane across her lips as seductively as she could manage without feeling like a fool. Even though her horizons had expanded she was still not as confident a lover that she felt he deserved or indeed wanted. He had not said otherwise though; maybe it was her imagination.

She saw him swallow back a response as he watched her open her mouth and send a long lick up the length of the stripy sweet, eyes fixed on him. Her cheeks were burning but she kind of hoped he just might think it the heat of the steam.

Usually Lucifer was fairly good at the quick as a bullet retort to any kind of sexual innuendo but his brain and vocal chords had severed their connection as she closed her mouth around it and pulled the candy cane in and out of her mouth, deliberately hollowing out her cheeks. As fast as she had started it, Chloe pulled the candy cane out of her mouth and slid across the water so she was sitting on his thighs again. "Lost for words, Satan? You didn't answer my question".

Chloe sat on her heels, this time drawing the candy cane across his lips before almost snatching it back and repeating the action on hers. She closed her eyes, something in her brain switching to the 'oh fuck it' setting. This was Lucifer Morningstar after all. A pretend blow job on a candy cane was probably the tamest of tame for him.

She did not see his eyes go wide but did feel his palms arrive on her hips and grip to just this side of good pain, and pulling her closer to him. "I won't say a word about your stocking getting stuffed with the Devil's treasures I promise you..." Lucifer offered as Chloe laughed, almost choked and collecting herself, went back to her task.

For several minutes as Chloe worked her way around the candy cane, loudly sucking, licking and pulling it between her lips, all she could feel were his palms flexing on her hips; moving her hips his thigh pressing precisely where she needed it. The noises she was making were almost unseemly and underneath the water, Lucifer was painfully hard, but made no effort other than to keep tight hold of her and watch. He could feel she was about to come, hips starting to grind and twist on his thigh. He snaked a hand back up to the halter neck, pushing it aside, twirling her nipple, pinching and soothing. He knew that was almost guaranteed to get her off and he saw her bite down on the candy cane. Oh yeah, that was it and her body shook with a breathy, and barely heard, expletive. Seeing her barriers fall down was far more engaging but he could not help the utterings of her name, both Chloe and Detective, that disappeared into the night sky. Lucifer half closed his eyes and let his head loll back onto the tiles, just deciding to listen and let his imagination take him to where it wanted him. His hold on her hips relaxed completely and Chloe saw her opportunity, dumping the candy cane on the side of the tub by his head.

Carefully she shifted, dipping her hand into the water to pull aside her swimming costume. In one fell swoop she sat down on his erection. "Fuck, don't, fuck, fuck, fuck, don't move, don't, don't move, don't move", he stammered, clamping his hands on her hips again. Even he had not realised he was that damn close but her stealthy move, to sink onto him, had caught him by surprise and the Devil's control went out of the window.

The taste of peppermint suddenly hit his lips as Chloe ran her tongue along them; evil Chloe taunting her to just clamp her internal muscles down and, you know, see what occurs. "You didn't answer my question", she asked again.

The fight between speaking and letting his body do what it very much wanted was rapidly being lost. "Chloe..." he started. "After that..." She only responded with a very quick kegel and a primal sound rumbled from his middle. "After that..." he swallowed. "Can't..." Lucifer carried on, his ears buzzing. The only thing he could concentrate on was the feeling of her body holding onto his and draining it of every last conscious thought.

Evil Chloe won and she started flexing her internal muscles even more, pulling her hips up and down on him, dragging over his sensitive skin until it took so very little for him to roar her name and then still.

When he came to and recovered his ability to speak she was still sitting on his cock, gently rocking herself back and forth, the candy cane back in her mouth.

"Who knew Christmas could make me come..." he offered, hearing her giggle and pop the candy cane out of her mouth as she licked the peppermint taste off her lips.

"I might have to consider liking all of this tat after all..."


End file.
